The Wandering Traveler
by NixieNymph
Summary: this is the story of Leona Skylard my OC for Kingdom Hearts. took place in BBS timeline. rated T


**Hey guys! Sorry for vanishing too long. My laptop is broken for the past months now and the computer just set up yesterday. Well this is the story of Leona Skylard. My OC for Kingdom Hearts. Hope you guys enjoyed! OwO**

**Land of Derpature**

"Hey let's meet up again when we wake up just like this... under the night sky full of stars.."

A pair of emerald eyes opened to see a clear night sky full of stars. "so.. beautiful.." she muttered. "i know right?" a voice came from beside her as she turned her head and saw a boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes smiling at her. Somehow he reminded her of someone she knew but her memory is hazy. Now she think of it, how did she got here in the first place? Why her memories so hazy? The thoughts made her spaced out as the boy from earlier had to snap his fingers in front of her snapping her out of her trance. "huh? Oh sorry i spaced out. What is this place anyway?" she asked returning her attention to the blond. "this is Land of Derpature. Me and my friends, and our master lived here. Oh im Ventus! Who are you?" explained the blond quickly sitting beside her on the grass. Usually, people would had already asked him to slow down his speech but somehow she was able to heard them clearly like she already used to it. "im.. i don't know.. my memories are hazy.." she muttered sitting up frowning. "hey it's okay, my memories are hazy too. You should see me that time they said i was like a zombie" he explained laughing a little as the girl also laughed. "oh hey! That one bracelet of yours has something written on it! Maybe it's your name?" Ventus said after noticing the bracelets. The girl then looked to her bracelets and sure enough, one of the bracelet which has a silver plate with two small emeralds embedded on both end with a gray colored string connected by a small silver star as the lock. A name was carved on the plate as she read it. "Leona Skylard.. i remembered now! That's my name. Thank you so much Ven!" she said excitedly hugging the blond as she came to her sense as she released him again. "sorry! I don't know why i did that!" she explained quickly embarassed as Ventus blushed a little. "it's okay really" he replied chuckling a little.

"hmm.. i wonder.. why there's so many stars?" she muttered looking at the sky again as she lay down followed by Ventus. "that every star up there is another world" a voice replied as the two looked up and saw a tall man with spiky brown hair and blue eyes. _What's with the spiky hairs anyway? _Leona though. Beside the man is a young woman with blue hair with blue eyes. "Terra! Aqua!" Ventus greeted happily standing up followed by Leona. "hey Ven. Who is she?" asked Aqua looking at Leona. "oh her name is Leona. Her memories are hazy too" introduced Ventus to them as Leona gave a bow. Terra was about to say something before Aqua stopped him. "Terra no questions" she said as Terra sighed. "fine" he muttered as Leona look at Ventus questioningly. "oh that haha.. don't mind about it" he answered as Leona just nodded. "well Leona is it? You said your memories are hazy. How about you stay here with us?" asked Aqua smiling. "you sure? I mean we just met" replied the brunet uncertataintly. "of course im sure master would agree. And you look like you need a new clothes" replied Aqua as Leona look at her clothes. They were dirty and a bit small. No wonder it's cold here.. she though and think for a while before nodding. "well then if you guys are okay with it, then i'll stay" answered Leona with a smile. "come on it's dinner time let's go in" said Terra with a smile before walking inside followed by the other three.

When they got inside, Eraqus was there when he noticed Leona. "oh who's the girl?" asked Eraqus. "her name is Leona. Ven found her outside earlier. It looks like her memories are hazy too" explained Terra. "can she stay with us master?" asked Ventus as Eraqus look at him and back to Leona before nodding. "of course. Welcome Leona, my name is Eraqus" "nice to meet you Master Eraqus and thank you for allowing me to live here" Leona said bowing as Eraqus chuckled. "come on let's eat before the food went cold." Said Eraqus as they all sat and eat. "so Leona, do you know about keyblade?" asked Eraqus when they finished eating. "key..blade?" she muttered as Ventus nodded as he summoned his keyblade. "this is keyblade" explained Ventus. "all of us have it and we currently trained under Master Eraqus" continued Terra as Leona looj at the keyblade. She then stretched her hand as suddenly a silver light appeared around her hand forming a keyblade. The tip and tokens are lion heads. The color is gray from the shaft to the tip and the guard is onyx black with the teeth of the keyblade is a single blunt point with concave sides. "woah! So you do have a keyblade!" exclaimed Ventus excitedly as Eraqus nodded. "how about you train too?" offered Eraqus as Leona look at the keyblade and back to him and nodded. "now that's settled, your training will start tomorrow" said Eraqus. "it's late now. Aqua please take Leona to her room" commanded Eraqus as Aqua nodded. "of course master. Good night. Follow me Leona" said Aqua with a smile as they walked away followed by Ventus and Terra before they were stopped by Eraqus. "not so fast Terra, Ven. It's your turn to wash the dishes" said Eraqus strictly as Terra and Ventus groaned with Aqua and Leona lughing a little. "this is your new room Leona. It's not much but tomorrow we will go shopping for your room and your clothes. My room is just beside yours as Terra and Ven's are at the opposite" explained Aqua when they arrived. "okay thanks Aqua. And good night" Leona said with a smile as Aqua returned it. "good night Leona" she said before going in to her room. Leona then open the door and looked around in amazement. The room only consisted of a wardrobe and a small table with a bed under a large window. She then walked to the bed after closing the door and looked outside. "wow you can even look at the stars from here" she muttered as she sat on the bed. "hmm comfy" she then took off her vest and cap as she put them on the end of the bed as she laid down looking to the stars as she smiles and drifted off.


End file.
